First Trip to Earth
by coco2012
Summary: Fine, Rein and their family are going to Earth for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Are we there yet?

Fine and Rein happily jumped up and down on the seats of the train. They and their family were going to a planet in another galaxy. Fine and Rein couldn't wait to get there.

"Are we there yet?" Fine asked."No, not yet but I'm sure we will be there soon." Fine's mother, Elsa said.

5 minutes later

"Are we there yet?"Rein asked."No we are not there yet." Elsa said.

5 more minutes later

"Are we there yet now?" Fine and Rein asked."No we are not there yet."Elsa said. She sounded annoyed.

5 more minutes later

"Are we there yet now?" Fine and Rein asked."No! We are not there yet so stop asking me every 5 minutes!" Elsa shouted. Fine and Rein were getting on her last nerve.

Fine and Rein stayed quiet. But that only lasted a minute."Are we there yet?" Fine and Rein asked. What happened next made them regret it.

In one swift movement, Elsa knocked both Fine and Rein out with a punch. Fine and Rein slumped in their seats, unconscious."Finally some peace and quiet." Elsa said. Then she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

After the long train ride the train finally arrived on Earth. Everyone inside quickly exited the train.

"My head hurts." Fine said, while rubbing her head."Mine too." Rein said."I wonder why, maybe you slept in a wrong way on the train." Elsa said. Her punch seems to have made Fine and Rein forget what really happened.

"Maybe that's why because I saw how you two were sleeping when I woke up." Truth said. He turned his attention to a map he picked up at the train station. The map had so many words on it that it was hard to understand.

"Speaking of sleeping, where are we going to sleep?" Elsa asked."We are going to sleep in a hotel, as soon as I find one." Truth said."Why don't you ask for directions?" Elsa asked." I don't need someone to tell me where to go." Truth said."Sure you don't." Elsa said. She rolled her eyes.

The 4 of them continued walking with their suitcases behind them, trying to find a hotel.

3 hours later

"Can we take a break? My feet hurt and I'm hungry." Fine said. Fine and her family have been walking the entire time without a rest or a bite to eat.

Fortunately for them a cart filled with food was coming by. Fine ran up to the cart and began asking for about everything the guy had."I'm going to make sure she doesn't take everything."Elsa said. She walked over to Fine. Truth sat down on a bench while trying to figure out where they were.

"Fine, you can have 2 things to eat and 1 drink." Elsa said. Fine felt upset that she couldn't get everything but she narrowed her options down to 1 plate of nachos, 1 hot dog, and a bottle of soda. Rein went up to the man and asked for a hot dog and a bottle of water. Elsa asked for 2 hot dogs, one bottle of water, and a bottle of soda. The 3 of them went to the bench where Truth was sitting.

He was still trying to figure out where they were. Elsa carefully looked over his shoulder and she started to laugh."Why are you laughing?" Truth asked."The map is upside down!" she shouted. Truth looked at the map closely this time to see most of the words upside down. His face turned red as he folded the map and took his hot dog and soda.

"Don't get embarrassed this could happen to anyone." Elsa said. She took the map and unfolded it. This time with the map right side up she figured out where they were and the distance to the closest hotel.

After everyone finished eating, they got up and started walking to the hotel. But when they reached the hotel there was another problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: High Standards

"What kind of room would you like?" the receptionist asked."Can we get a room close to the pool?" Rein asked. She was hoping to go swimming."Sure." the receptionist said. Rein smiled.

"Can room service get to it easily?" Fine asked. She didn't want to have to wait an eternity for her meals to come. Although an eternity to her would be like 5 minutes of waiting. "Yes it can get to the room easily." The receptionist replied. Fine happily smiled.

"Wait, does the room have a view?" Elsa asked. She wanted to take in the beauty of the Earth."No it does not have a view." The receptionist said. Elsa's lip quivered."I want a view." She complained to Truth.

"Are you sure there isn't a room that is close to the pool, that room service can get to it easily, and has a view?" Truth asked. He didn't want to have to deal with Elsa's complaining.

"There is a vacant room on the second floor with a view but there is only one bed inside." The receptionist said."That's okay." Truth said.

Fine and Rein grimaced at the thought of having to share a bed with their parents. They have no idea how their parents slept so who knows what could happen. Also Fine and Rein might let it slip that Fine likes Shade and Rein likes Bright. Neither of them wanted their parents to know about their love lives. But they had to settle for sharing the bed.

The receptionist gave two keys for the room to Truth."Thank you." He said. Then the 4 of them went up to the room."I thought they'd never leave." The receptionist said.

When Fine, Rein, and their family reached the room they quickly unlocked the door. The 4 of them were really excited to see the room. The room was a very bright blue but the bed was a bright orange. Fine and Rein flopped down on the bed. They were very tired.

Since no one was hungry (even Fine wasn't in the mood for food) everyone just changed into their pajamas and got ready to sleep.

Fine and Rein were confused to see Truth putting a pillow and blanket on the floor."Father, why are you going to sleep on the floor? We thought we were all sharing the bed." Fine and Rein asked."It's just a very bad idea to sleep with Elsa. If I were you I wouldn't sleep up there on the bed with her." Truth said, as he laid down on the floor. Fine and Rein were very confused but decided to take their chances. That was a big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sleepless Night

Fine and Rein had the worst night of their lives. As soon as they closed their eyes, they heard the most terrifying noise. Fine and Rein shot up in bed wondering where the noise was coming from. Fine thought it was a monster so she clung on to Rein. Rein clung on to Fine. But the noise wasn't a monster. It was just their mother sleeping in bed. Fine and Rein angrily pushed their mother. That wasn't such a good idea.

As soon as she was pushed, Elsa immediately rolled back this time pushing Fine and Rein on to the floor. Fine sat up only to get a punch in the face. Rein sat up and got kicked in the face instead. Fine and Rein both fell back. Elsa fell down on top of them.

Her legs were on Rein's stomach and her head was on Fine's neck. Rein continuously yelped in pain every time Elsa slammed her feet down on Rein. Fine felt something warm and wet run down her neck and she was instantly disgusted. Drool was running down her neck.

Fine and Rein were relieved when the sun came up. The sun's rays shined through the window. Fine and Rein heard a yawn then a laugh. They both knew who was laughing."Father, it's not funny. Get us out!" Fine and Rein said, anger in their voices. Truth pulled both Fine and Rein out from underneath Elsa."I believe you two had a fun night." He said.

Fine and Rein glared at him."We're going to shower." Fine and Rein said through clenched teeth. Fine and Rein's faces were red with anger and embarrassment as they walked into the bathroom.


End file.
